


Always Be My Someone

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Noya ever does to Tanaka is bite him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be My Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretMaker (sacredkind)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SecretMaker+%28sacredkind%29).



> For the Haikyuu!! Rare pair Exchange! This is a gift for tumblr user @ notsuchasecret (aka SecretMaker ;) )
> 
> I HOPE THIS IS OKAY OH MY GOODNESS ;;;U;;; I HAD OTHER PLANS TO ADD ON BUT I RAN OUT OF TIME AND SCHOOL'S A POOP SO I HOPE TO ADD ON TO THIS ONCE I GET SOME TIME.
> 
> If there are any inconsistencies, I'm sorry ;;;u;;;

The first thing Noya ever does to Tanaka (after making sure they were actually friends, of course. Which they were. Duh. Who do you think Noya is?) is bite him. He’s 6 years old when he bites Tanaka on the inside of the other boy’s wrist and he bites Tanaka hard enough to draw blood and leave a mark. 

To this day, Tanaka still has a couple fine scars on his wrist from this incident.

Noya doesn’t understand why he got in trouble. Tanaka doesn’t even cry. As expected of the boy Noya would deem his best friend.

Duh.

Because Tanaka is tough and Noya knows how to pick them.

Trust him. Noya’s good at this sort of thing.

“Yuu-chan, you aren’t supposed to bite people!”

“But why not!”

“Because that’s not allowed!”

“But you said so, mom!”

“I what?”

“You said that when an Alpha loves someone, that Alpha has to bite them to show everyone else that they’re the Alpha’s Someone!” Noya sits back down in his seat, arms crossed and his face contorted in a full-fledged pout. “And I love Ryuu, so I bit him like you said! Ryuu’s mine!”

Noya’s mother just sighs, placing a hand on her temple to rein in the headache she knows is coming. Tanaka, bless him, giggles on the couch in the Nishinoya living room. Tanaka’s mother is sat beside him, gently pinning the bandages around the boy’s wrist.

“It don’t even hurt, mama,” Tanaka whispers to his mother. “It don’t hurt then and it don’t hurt now.” Tanaka bites his lip before whispering even quieter. “Is it okay if I’m Yuu’s Someone?”

Tanaka’s mother only smiles, the same mischievous twinkle in her eyes that was ever present in her son’s.

 

* * *

There was never really a time when Tanaka and Noya weren’t seen together. They grew up together. Same neighbourhood, same elementary, same middle school, same high school, and - now - same university. 

Their mothers are childhood friends too. Both are strong, Omega women who, at times, seemed more the Alphas than their husbands. They had basically planned out their lives together and their husbands - bless them, really - were happy to go along. 

_ Whipped _ . Tanaka had whispered to Noya on one of their many joint family dinners.  _ So freakin’ whipped _ .

Tanaka and Noya’s friendship much reflected their mothers’. Close to the point of near-permanent living together. Their births had been planned to be within the same year(Saeko had been a bit of an early, but happy surprise), the neighbourhood they lived in was planned. Tanaka and Noya’s mothers, if anything, were thorough. Lucky and thorough.

Tanaka and Noya, it seemed, were an extension of their mothers’ ever-extending adventure. Not that Tanaka and Noya would ever complain; it was nice to have someone like the other around. It was also nice to already have someone they could claim as Theirs.

 

* * *

 

There was probably only one problem with Noya declaring Tanaka as his Someone at the age of six. Maybe two. 

One: they were six years old.

Two: The Tanakas were a long line of Alphas. 

Statistically speaking, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is going to grow up and become an Alpha. Noya has always known he was an Alpha; he felt it in his gut. There’s not much, personality-wise, that differentiates Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. It’s a purely biological definition - long explanations of hormone levels, pheremones, and things that Noya and Tanaka do not quite understand even after mandatory health and sexual education. 

Noya grows up strong, and persistent. Maybe a little stubborn, but everyone around him always feels at ease because they know Noya will always stand up for what’s right.

But Tanaka’s much the same and Noya’s gut tells him that Tanaka’s an Alpha too. That’s a bit of a bummer because Noya’s long since claimed Tanaka as his Someone, but Noya’s never heard of two Alphas getting together who don’t end up butting heads all the time before they end up hating each other and that’s the last thing he’d ever want for Tanaka and him.

So Tanaka being Noya’s Someone falls to the back of Noya’s mind.

Which kinda sucks, but they’ll probably end up doing the same thing their mothers did anyway. And, honestly in Noya’s opinion, that was better than nothing.

 

* * *

 

Tanaka and Noya, early on, found a mutual love for anything sports-related. Both a bit headstrong, but incredibly determined, they joined any and all sports teams and clubs they could get their hands on. Noya was - in Tanaka’s opinion - a prodigy. He was really, really good at any physical activity he put his mind to. So, naturally, Tanaka became Noya’s number 1 fan - move over, Nishinoya-kaa-chan. 

At one point, though, Noya slowed down in his growth, getting easily overpowered by middle school basketball monsters like Murasakibara Atsushi or Aomine Daiki who - not only joined the same middle school basketball team - shot up “10 freaking feet overnight” (Tanaka’s words, not Noya’s). 

However, both boys found their niche in volleyball. According to their coach, they made a terrific duo due to their freak-like ability to converse with only eye contact. It’s more than a talent, that was years and years of growing up side by side and using their friendship to their advantage. They play through their high school years and get into Karasuno University on volleyball scholarships.

Today, they have a practice match against one of the most powerful universities in the district. Shiratorizawa University is a familiar post-secondary institution to Noya. It’s on a long list of schools that he had rejected purely on the basis of “If There’s No Tanaka Ryuunosuke, There’s No Me. We Are A Package Deal”. 

The school’s got scary names like Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori, so the team’s totally going to kick ass today. Because - duh - nothing feels better than beating Big Time Volleyball Institutions. 

“Tanaka, you smell!” Tanaka smells particularly Alpha today, in Noya’s opinion, so he doesn’t hesitate to let the whole volleyball team know. Asahi takes one look at Noya who is sniffing around Tanaka who is laughing loudly. “Dude! Are you in rut or something right now because usually I can tolerate your smell!”

Tanaka smacks Noya on the shoulder and starts chasing the libero around the gym.

“Too many damn Alphas on this team,” Tsukishima mutters, Yamaguchi snickering behind him. 

Tanaka’s always smelled like an Alpha. His whole family reeks of similar scents of Alpha. It doesn’t bother Noya per se, but the scent gets sharper and not so nice when it’s someone’s rut. Saeko’s first rut was a doozy because Noya had to march Tanaka into the bathroom for a long shower to get rid of All The Smelly Smell.

Today, Tanaka smells. He smells a little different than an Alpha in rut, but smell he does and Noya’s going to bother him all about it. 

The team doesn’t react much to Tanaka’s change in scent. Sugawara’s gaze lingers a little longer than usual and Kageyama sidles up to Tanaka a little more noticeably than usual. But other than that, it’s another day at the Karasuno Volleyball Team’s gym. 

Once Shiratorizawa arrives, there’s a bit of an uproar though. Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team is notorious for having the cream of the crop Alphas playing for them. There’s quite a crowd gathering in the bleachers for the game and Noya and Tanaka both puff up a little at the prospect of showing off.

Karasuno gets their ass whooped in the first set, with Shiratorizawa scoring an easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy 25 points to their 15. The second set goes a lot better, but Karasuno barely squeezes by with a two point lead. It’s the third set where things start getting a little contentious for the underdog team.

Tanaka’s becoming a little worse for wear as the game progresses and Noya starts worrying. Tanaka just waves a hand, though so Noya just continues playing, glancing every so often at a wing spiker who is sweating and panting a little more than normal. He’s a little bothered by the standoff going on between Tanaka and Shiratorizawa’s Tendou. The guy just won’t leave Tanaka alone, flirting and teasing with the other Alpha.

“Why’s he doing that?” Yamaguchi glances at his senpai who is glaring hard at the other team. Just as Yamaguchi is about to say something, Sugawara pipes up from the sidelines.

“You mean, you haven’t noticed?”

 

* * *

 

Tanaka is gone before Noya can get his eyes on him. Noya is frantically searching the gym which is a mess of scents at the moment.

“Did you know…” Noya bristles at the teasing tone of Tendou Satori. “Wakatoshi’s got a talent for picking out the cute ones.”

“What are you talking about?” Noya hisses, glaring at the guess-playmaker. 

“Especially cute, little Omegas that are right on the cusp of their heat.” Tendou’s lips quirk up into a smirk. “Don’t you worry, though. Wakatoshi’s going to take real good care of your cute number five.”

Noya roars, darting out of the gym like a flash. He takes a second to shove Tendou Satori into his other teammates, and runs as quickly as he can to the volleyball team’s Heat Room. It’s one of the many places that Omegas on the team can go to safely wait out their heat and Noya is more than certain that that is where Tanaka is going to be.

 

* * *

 

“Do you need help?” Tanaka freezes in his steps; the Heat Room is just half a hallway away, but he is interrupted by a low, vaguely familiar voice. When he turns, he meets the gaze of Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa University.

“I-I..” Tanaka stutters, his heat edging more and more in his body. Ushijima looks gently at the Omega. He is astounded that the Karasuno University volleyball team didn’t sense one of their Omegas going into heat. 

“Tanaka, right?” Tanaka can only nod; Ushijima is nice. He’s a nice smelling Alpha. He’s also big and strong. And no one else on his team has noticed his plight. 

And he smells really, really nice.

“You’re in heat.” It’s not a question. Tanaka gulps. It’s that time of the year again for him. He’d been hoping and praying that it didn’t hit him during the Shiratorizawa match and he had just scarcely avoided it during the game. It’s hitting him full force now, his knees are weak and arms heavy.

He takes another deep breath, Ushijima’s scent comforting around him. Tanaka would prefer the presence of another, particular Alpha, but he’ll have to make do with what he has in front of him, considering That Alpha is neither here nor aware of the predicament he is in. Besides, Ushijima is offering and he smells safe. He smells like he’ll take care of Tanaka very well.

“P-Please..” Tanaka whispers, gently reaching out for Ushijima. “Please, Alpha.”

 

* * *

 

Tanaka doesn’t quite remember how they get into the Heat Room. He’s too distracted by the lips that are too effective at turning his brain to mush. Ushijima has him pinned against the wall, shirt rucked up under his arms. Ushijima’s hips are pressed against Tanaka as the younger wing spiker’s fingers tug at the hairs on the nape of Ushijima’s neck.

Ushijima palms Tanaka through his shorts and the Omega whimpers loudly against Ushijima’s mouth. Tanaka’s shorts are soaked through and all he really wants is to get these shorts off right now. The Alpha presses harder into Tanaka, and Tanaka feels lightheaded with Ushijima’s smell. 

“Come on, please, Ushijima.” Tanaka gently hits Ushijima’s chest with his fists. “I’m going to go crazy at this rate.”

Ushijima stays quiet, but his lips turn up just a little at the corners. He’s only just pulled off Tanaka’s shirt when the door behind them slams open. He covers Tanaka’s body with his own, sending a cool glance over his shoulder.

Tanaka glances over too, jaw going slack at the sight of a Noya whose gaze is on fire.

“Step back, Ushijima.” Tanaka has never heard that tone from Noya before and heat pools at the bottom of his stomach.

Noya extends himself to his full height - which in the larger scheme of things, really isn’t much in comparison to Ushijima’s towering form. But there’s a look in his eyes that tells Ushijima that Noya is more than willing tear the taller Alpha a new one. And it’s not like Ushijima can’t read the atmosphere so..

“I see..” Ushijima glances at Tanaka, ruddy-cheeked and gaze darting between the two Alphas, but lingering on the smaller. He steps back, gently setting Tanaka back on the ground before putting space between himself and the Omega. Ushijima bows out quite gracefully, however he makes sure to make heated eye contact with Tanaka one last time - not because he  _ wants  _ to be an asshole, but because he just can’t help himself when it comes to an Omega as cute as Tanaka. “If you ever get tired of him,” he says pointedly, despite Noya bristling sharply in his peripheral vision, “You know where Shiratorizawa is.”

The second the door to the Heat Room clicks shut behind Ushijima, Noya is on Tanaka.

“You stink of him.” Noya grinds out angrily. “I hate it.” He wedges his thigh between Tanaka’s, who responds by grinding down onto the Alpha’s leg. Noya swipes his tongue along the length of Tanaka’s neck. 

Tanaka curls into Noya’s body, whimpering into Noya’s neck. “More, more, more, more. Please, Yuu. Give me more.” Noya runs his fingernails gently along Tanaka’s shaved scalp. He digs his nose into the space just below Tanaka’s jaw, gnawing on the skin there with blunt teeth. Tanaka’s scent invades Noya’s senses and he breathes deeply to get as much of Tanaka’s smell imprinted on his palate.

“I hate how he could smell you so easily.” Noya juts his hips into Tanaka’s and the Omega groans. “You’re mine, mine, mine, mine, mine.” He mutters in between every kiss he lays on Tanaka’s lips.

Noya pulls back with a loud inhale, pushing Tanaka onto the Heat Room’s bed. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it away. Noya’s shorts are slung low on his hips. Tanaka whimpers; Noya smells so good to him, it almost makes his eyes roll to the back of his head.

Ushijima smelled amazing, but nothing could compare to the euphoria that Noya’s scent gives him.

Noya watches how Tanaka’s body arches needily for him and he feels like the air has been punched out of his body. How he never knew Tanaka was actually an Omega is beyond him. But he isn’t going to waste time lamenting now.

He sets himself between Tanaka’s spread thighs, nudging Tanaka’s crotch with his nose. Tanaka exhales shakily once Noya starts easing his shorts down and off of him, taking his boxer briefs along with his shorts. Noya groans audibly, unable to tear his gaze from Tanaka’s wet entrance. He presses two fingers against Tanaka’s hole 

“A-Ah!! God!!” Tanaka’s back arcs off the bed, writhing against Noya. “O-Oh god, Noya- please- Yuu! I’m-”

Noya watches in amazement as every stroke of his fingers makes Tanaka lose his shit right beneath him. “Aren’t you pretty…”

Tanaka pries his eyes open, meeting Noya’s gaze. He takes a deep breath before latching his fingers behind Noya’s head to pull the Alpha down to his lips. Noya keeps pumping his fingers in and out of Tanaka, helped by how wet the Omega has become. Tanaka’s hips jut up into Noya’s hand, keeping his mouth occupied by Noya’s.

They spend a couple more moments making out before Noya feels like he’s ready to burst. He rips apart from Tanaka, taking gasping breaths as he presses his forehead against Tanaka’s. Tanaka’s pupils are blown with lust as wide as Noya’s and Noya doesn’t think he’s ever seen a sight so beautiful. “Baby, you’re so beautiful..”

“The drawer.” Tanaka points desperately. “Condoms and lube in the drawer.”

Noya has only moved this fast on the volleyball court. He rips open the foil of a condom designed for Alphas. He coats his length with lube before pressing against Tanaka with a low groan. Tanaka wiggles his hips, trying to get Noya to sink into him right then and there.

“Please, Yuu. Please. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you.” Tanaka moans and the tip of Noya’s cock pops into Tanaka’s opening. 

“Oh, Ryuu. You feel so good.” Noya takes a stabilizing breath, looking directly into Tanaka’s eyes. The wing spiker nods, giving Noya the go-ahead he was asking for. Noya sinks into Tanaka with a loud, shiver-inducing moan. Tanaka’s body shakes, and Noya moans again at how Tanaka tightens around him.

Noya thrusts erratically into Tanaka, his knot already starting to form at the base of his cock. Tanaka chokes on his moans as Noya’s cock gets thicker inside of him. “Y-Yuu! I-! S-Shit! A-Aaahnn-”

Noya breathes harshly through his mouth, nipping and biting along Tanaka’s neck. One hand wraps around Tanaka’s dick, and Tanaka presses his chest against Noya’s. “That feel good, baby? Yeah? You’re so tight around me..god, I’m gonna lose my shit! A-Ah!”

Tanaka’s hips meet Noya’s, each thrust pulling a loud, unrestrained moan from his chest. “I’m com- I’m coming-! N-Noy--aah! I’m-! Y-Yuu!”

“B-Baby, I’m-I’m- M-Me too!” Noya’s gaze zeroes in on the line of neck that Tanaka is exposing to him. “Y-You want me to--a-ah!” Tanaka squeezes him particularly nicely. “M-Mark you?” With one nod, Noya can’t help but increase the intensity of his thrusts.

Tanaka, as it turns out, is a screamer and in the back of his mind, Noya is thankful that the Heat Room is soundproofed. In the forefront of his mind, however, Noya feels his eyes roll back with how tight Tanaka is squeezing him and he comes hard and long into his beautiful Omega. His hips stutter against Tanaka as he bites into Tanaka’s neck. 

This time, Noya’s bite is very visible. And this time, Noya’s bite is here to stay.

Noya’s knot makes it impossible for he and Tanaka to separate, but he’s really not complaining. Tanaka’s heat surrounding his cock is delicious as he gently tends to the mark he’s left on Tanaka’s neck.

“Does it hurt?” Tanaka’s fingers trace circles on Noya’s hip while Noya gently places a bandage over the bite.

“No. Feels right.” Noya and Tanaka lay down and Noya takes a couple moments to take the whole situation in. He strokes one thumb across Tanaka’s cheek.

“You’ll have to mark me next, y’know.” Tanaka blushes and Noya makes a mental note to try and get Tanaka blushing more often. Noya continues his gentle strokes along Tanaka’s skin, delighting in just how much Tanaka reacts to him. “Why didn’t you tell me you were an Omega?”

“I thought you knew already. You even bit me.” As if to prove his point, Tanaka raises his right wrist.

“We were kids!” Noya’s jaw drops in mock-surprise.

“You still bit me!”

“We were six!” 

“You told your mom why!” Noya laces the fingers of his left hand with Tanaka’s right.

“I got in trouble, you noodle!” Tanaka giggles at Noya’s pretend frustration.

“My mom was there too!” At this, Noya feels Tanaka tighten around his cock again and he can’t help but grind into the Omega. “A-Ah fuck!”

Tanaka pries one eye open once his body stops trembling. “G-God that was amazing.” He whispers, breathlessly. 

“You’re amazing.” Noya leans forward and takes Tanaka’s bottom lip between his own, gently cradling Tanaka’s cheeks between his palms. “You’re mine now, y’know. And I’m yours too.”

Tanaka smiles shyly, placing his hands overtop of Noya’s. “They’re gonna know about us..”

Noya just grins. “Yeah? So?”

“You know, mama always said she had a feeling about us.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Kinda like her and kaa-chan.” Noya grins at how familiar Tanaka is with his mother, with his family. He calls Tanaka’s mother, mama too. “Kinda like them but really different.”

“D’you think she woulda guessed that it would be my dick up your ass like this? That’s pretty different, right?” Tanaka smacks Noya’s shoulder as the Alpha laughs loudly. Tanaka joins his laughter soon after. “Hey, Ryuu?”

“You’ve always been my Someone. You always will be.” Tanaka smiles fondly, cheeks warm and blushing. “Nothing’s gonna change that.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! And if you want, drop me a comment or something! :D 
> 
> Also, I'm @stillwritinghallelujah / noyasryuu on tumblr


End file.
